


Yogurt blaster 9000

by Ellie_ohno



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Again it’s lanky ed and ginger oz, Bottom Edward Nygma, Ginger oswald cobblepot, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Forgive me, Riddlebird - Freeform, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Trans Edward Nygma, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_ohno/pseuds/Ellie_ohno
Summary: Edward gives the slop like a god
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Yogurt blaster 9000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoz/gifts).



Oh god okay I’m sorry: Edward walked into the familiar home, why was it familiar... well Oswald and Edward had been married now for about a year now. In fact Edward had proposed to Oswald on Christmas!

Anyways enough about the boring background let’s get to the sex part, Edward took gargantuan steps up the stairs. He had always been a lanky boy since he was a child, it was easy for him to skip a step or two while rushing up the stairs. As mentioned he rushed up the stairs, his hair bouncing in a ponytail behind him. For the most part he hated having long hair as a younger child (seeming that he was born a female and gave him more feminine vibes) but it gave him power now, he rather liked it.

N e wayz as he rushed up the stairs he could hear faint music brush past him. He had recently gotten a text from oswald stating that he needed him. Ya know, ed wasn’t the smartest with text lingo and really didn’t understand what the basic winkey face meant. 

Ed would reach the door, the music slightly getting louder. He’d stop in-front of the wooden door, listening. It was...slow music? Why would oswald be playing slow music if he needed edwards help with something?

Edward would open the door slowly, the lights off and music progressively getting louder as it opened up. Edward would look in puzzled at the candles and rose petals on the bed...

“Ozzie my sweet?” Edward would call out, stepping into the room. His eyes would widen as a familiar shadow stepped into the room, it was oz.... in lingerie. It was pink and red, perfect for a valentines surprise!

Edward would blink quickly, what was going on- anddidoswaldstillneedhishelpwothsomethinglikefindingthespicymustardagain? Oswald would slowly approach Edward.

“Hello my dear” Oswald would purr out, edward at a loss for words 

“O-ozzie” Ed would stutter out 

“Get on your knees hunny bunny” Oswald would smile 

Edward would nod, sinking down onto his knees. Oswald grabbing a chunk of eds hair, ed letting out a whine. Edward finally understood what Oswald needed help with 😀 

Oswald would yank Edward by his hair to his clothed child shooter 💃🏽, Edward would let out a small groan. Oswald would yank down his bottoms exposing the short yet thick sperm bank 🏦. 

“You know what to do” Oz would growl out. Edward would nod stiffly, taking Oswalds yogurt blaster into his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. Oswald letting out a series of groans and moans as Edwards hands fondled and caressed his balls.  
Ok goodnight.


End file.
